Sweet Sacrifice
by kIlLeRkItTeN94
Summary: Dante cant sleep because of that god damn boy, but when he goes to visit him, it turns out that the kid isn t feeling as well as the older man thought.My first Yaoi fanfict.
1. Cant Sleep

My first Yaoi fanfic, so it will be a bit....stupid XD so enjoy...oh nd sorry about the errors if they exist, my english is not every good ^^*

----

Episode 1

If you look closely, you could see in the city, the open lights of the "Devil May Cry" shop's window. This shop was where the famous demon hunter, Dante, lived.

But this night, the demon hunter couldn't close his eyes and sleep.

"Why the hell cant I sleep?!" he answered to the ceiling, lying in his bed with just his trousers on, knowing that none would respond. He tried various sleeping positions, but, now much he tried, he couldn't just do it.

Desperate, he got up and went downstairs. In his mind, was still the memory of that boy's face.

Maybe that was it: he couldn't sleep because of that boy; he thought but, thinking it was not cool, he rejected that idea.

Who's the boy... you may ask: well you know him, as well as Dante knew that look: Nero was the boy's name, that boy that went to the demon hunter's mind and didn't come out. He could still remember that fist encounter he had with him.

While he was eating that last slice of pizza, Dante started to wonder how the younger hunter was doing that past few days, but at much that he could question himself, he knew that deeply he wanted to see him again. After accepting that thought, Dante realized why he could sleep and couldn't stop thinking about him: maybe he knew that he had to stay with Nero because of Yamato, his late brother's sword, that sword that contained great powers, it could make the young hunter go nuts! (So though Dante).

With this, Dante got to his room, got dress with the usual clothing, and got in his way to Fortuna.


	2. Bad News

Second Chapter!!! Sorry that this one is short ^^* There will be bigger ones !

--

When he arrived to Fortuna, he realized he had to find Nero, so he got out of the car and started asking the people that passed by the street. But every time he asked where Nero was, everybody ran or said "I don't know that guy." Or "You are crazy asking where that bastard is".

Dante didn't get what was going on but he couldn't believe that nobody liked Nero anymore! Since nobody would tell him want he wanted to know, he went thought out the city looking for him.

And, finally, he found him at a graveyard, looking at a tombstone. Dante wondered what happened and shouted the boy's name, as well as calling "kid". When Nero heard him, he turned his face to Dante, and Dante could see that he was crying and also holding a red rose. His face was covered in tears, as he looked at his friend.

" Why are you crying, kid? You know that men like us don't cry" Dante said with a short smile in his face.

With those words, Nero got out of the tombstone way and then Dante could read what it said: "Here lies Kyrie".

Dante, after reading, asked "What happened to her?" "I killed her" Nero quickly answered.


	3. A Friend To Help You

Third Chapter !! YAY!! This is getting interesting ^^

---

"I killed her."Nero´s words echoed in Dante's mind and that made him ask:

"Why? How?"

"I don't know what happened! I got home after a mission and when Kyrie was helping me, I passed out. When I woke up, she was dead right next to me."

Dante just stood there, silent, hearing his friend story. When Nero stopped, he started to cry more.

"That's why you are here, isn't it?"

Dante didn't know what Nero was taking about.

"You are here because the Fortuna Leader hired you to kill me!" Nero shouted.

Dante, after hearing that juts stood there in silence.

"Well?!Aint you gonna try and take me?!"

Nero shouted as he cried.

"Nero. Listen kid, I'm not here because some fucking leader hired me. I didn´t even know of Kyrie's death until now."

Nero looked at Dante, with a blank face.

"Why are you here, then?"

"I...I...I don't even know. I think I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"So, you're only here because u wanted to come?"

"Yes, I'm not going to kill you. I can even help you clean your name." Dante replied as he was walking slowing at Nero's direction. When the two got as closed as they wanted, Nero cleaned his face and looked at Dante.

"Thank you, old man." and smiled. Dante blushed a bit but quickly turned his face and started talking again.

"You…. you have half an hour to go get your weapons and then meet me at that forest over there so nobody can see us."

Nero just replied with a "Sure" While Nero ran to his house, Dante just thought" Why did I blush?"

----

Ok guys i have bad news!!!

i´m going on vacations starting Friday nd i wont be able to upload more chapters until i return.

But don´t worry i´ll be back in September with even more chapters!

So c ya! *kissus!*


	4. Training

Ok I´m back!!!! sorry for the long time no see but my internetz got crappy and i couldnt upload anything but now i can ^___^ so i´ll continue this story and my other one!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the forest, they started their training with a harm up, well that was what Dante said and Nero thought it was going to be a piece of cake.

"Let´s start with a harm up. Try and take me down"

"What? I can´t do that!"

"Of course you can! My head still hurts from that kick in the face!"

"...Ok.I´ll try, but I can´t promised I can do it."

After their dialogue, Nero picked up his sword, Red Queen, and started running straight to Dante, that just stood there, without moving...

When Nero almost hit him with the Red Queen, Dante grabbed his sword, Rebellion, in the last minute and stopped Nero´s attack.

"Well, the kid´s slow today, hm?"

"Shut up"

Nero picked his fun, Blue Rose, and pointed it at Dante´s face, but the same time, Dante picked up one of his guns, Ivory, and did the same thing as Nero.

"So are you going to shoot?"Nero asked.

Dante put his weapons in their place and said:"You still thinking about her, aren´t you?"

"What?"

"Your normal attacks are faster. Your mind´s still in Kyrie. If you want to continue training, the first thing you have to do is forget about her"

"But...I can´t...how am I able to forgive myself for killing her???!!!!..How...??!!!"Nero shouted and started crying again, while Dante just looked at him and started walking towards Nero.

When Nero notice that Dante was near him, he raised his head and then, out of nowhere, Dante hold Nero´s face and kissed him in the face. Nero blushed but didn´t try to free himself from Dante´s arms. He felt a bit a harmless and actually he was liking that. Then Dante stopped the action and said:

"Look kid, you have until tomorrow to forget about her, and this was a helper."

Nero didn´t get how a kiss was going to help him but he replied:

"Ok, I'll try."

Nero looked at Dante with an innocent look and asked:

"Hey, since you drove all this way to Fortuna, you want to sleep in my home?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh Nero you naughty boy 8D!!! LMAO ok i´ll upload the next one soon ^^


	5. Questions and Answers

"Sure thing kid! Actually, I was think about asking you that same question if you didn´t ask. I was afraid I had to sleep in the car tonight!"

Nero laughed a bit.

"And for thanking you, I'm going to buy you a drink!"

Nero never went to a bar and asked for alcoholic drink, so he felt a bit scared but at the same time happy because he was with his friend and he knew that he would never do anything to hurt him.

When they got to the nearest bar, Dante remember that the people of Fortuna hated Nero so he went alone into the bar, bought the drinks and got out. He had an idea: if Nero couldn´t be in the bar, then bring the bar to his place!

They went to Nero´s place and there they could drink without being bother. At first, Nero didn´t know if he could drink the beer but after a bit of encouragement from Dante, he drank some and actually liked it. After a couple of beers, Nero was feeling a bit strange, maybe he was drunk but he really wanted to ask something to his friend, he didn´t know why. So he asked him without thinking twice:

"Hey Dante, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I can´t say it I…"

"So, you just did it because you wanted or it just happened?"

"I…I...I didn´t want to..."Dante blushed.

"If you didn't want to, then why are you blushing?"With those words, Nero got on top of Dante and laid him down on the sofa he was sitting on.

"What are you doing?"

"Tell me, you came here to see me right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"That means you feel something for me...that and the kiss…"

"Nero…I" Dante´s words were stopped by Nero´s lips that shocked onto his. Nero wanted to move his tongue in Dante´s but he wasn't sure if in this situation, he could do it and Dante could sense that so he started it so Nero could get that it was just couldn´t stop kissing, they were loving the taste of each mouth.

"Nero, can we move to your room? We have more space in it."

"Sure"

--

Ok next Chapter includes strong sexual content. So if you get blind from hawtness, don´t blame it on me XD


	6. Love?

While they were kissing, they walked to Nero's room and sat down on the bed. After all that kissing, Nero slowly moved his hand toward Dante's ass and gently rubbed his pants. Dante couldn't resist and put his hand on Nero's waste and kissed harder. They wanted each other so bad they just couldn't take their lips from each other's lips. Then Nero took Dante's pants and, gently, put his hand inside his underwear, finally rubbed Dante's cock, making him moan.

"Hey, kid, if you're in such a hurry, then here."

After talking, Dante took out his hard member so Nero could suck it.

Nero was a bit confused but started licking it slowly, since he wasn't used to it. He never had sex with Kyrie, so it could be more difficult because he was going to do it with a guy.

"Nero…if you're not comfortable, we can go slowly."

"No…I mean I can do this…really."

Dante smiled and, with his lover's permission pushed him harder so Nero could suck it harder.

The younger demon hunter was actually enjoyed it, even though it was his first time. It looked like he knew what he was doing. He could hear his lover trying to hold his moans and hardily trying to breathe from all that ecstasy of pain and passion.

Then Nero felt a hand pushing him out of his partner's hard member by his hair.

"What's wrong? Ain´t I doing it right?"

"No…It's that…"

"You want to do it to me, right?"

"You read minds, kid?"

He didn't answer. He just unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. When Dante saw his friend's material, he kinda blushed….I mean, yeah sure Dante had a bigger one but he had never saw another man's one except his brother's when they were little and he never had sex with a another man neither. But he just figured that it would be just like sucking a lollipop…but maybe the reward would be better.

Dante then grabbed Nero's cock and started stroking it and licking it at the same time. Nero was feeling so good but he didn't wanted to show his weak side to Dante, but he couldn't hold his moans. He had never felt this good and excited. Well he loved to be with Kyrie but…he felt safe with Dante.

"Nero?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Nero was a bit confused because he didn't realize that the older hunter was going to deny his offer. There he was, giving himself to him and still Dante wasn't sure he wanted him.

"Dante…look, if I didn't want this, I wouldn't have started it. I…really want to do this with you."

Dante was a bit confused too. He didn't know if Nero liked him or if he was just using him to forget Kyrie's death. He didn't know what to answer. He just looked everywhere else except his partner, waiting for a right opportunity to talk or waiting for Nero to talk.

Suddenly Dante felt Nero's arms wrapped around his neck. He, now, was facing face to face with his friend.

Nero's cheeks were pinkish red, like he was blushing, or maybe it was an effect of the alcohol. His skin was pale and it looked soft if it were to be touched. A bit of his white snow hair was covering up his eyes, and them, blue like the sky, with this sad but sweet look, stared at older hunter.

"Nero...I"

"I love you"

_Wait, What??!!_

OK OK! I know I sayed "hot stuff" lolz but I had a mind blank and i´m uploading this earlier than usual because i´m going to have exams and I really need to study.

But I hope you have enjoyed this episode as much I have enjoyed making it. ^^ c ya


End file.
